Traitement de choc
by Lilou0803
Summary: House et Cuddy partagent une pause gourmande... House, plus manipulateur que jamais, arrivera t-il à ses fins avec un moment de séduction sucrée?


**Disclaimer :** l'univers et les personnages de « House md » appartiennent à David Shore et à la Fox

**N/A :** Rien à voir avec la saison 6 _(OMG, je suis encore sous le choc!)_ : cette fic, écrite cet été pour le 1er challenge de hmd_frenchfics (sujet « mousse au chocolat ») n'a d'autre ambition que d'être une petite sucrerie (sans calories) à déguster entre deux fics plus « sérieuses », pour autant qu'on puisse qualifier une fic de « sérieuse ».

******

* * *

**

**Traitement de choc**

Elle poussa la porte de son bureau, leva les yeux, et sursauta en portant la main à sa poitrine.  
Il était assis dans son fauteuil, les pieds croisés sur le bureau, et la regardait en... souriant!!!

_- House! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? Ouvrir le crâne d'un patient? Provoquer un arrêt cardiaque? Administrer je ne sais quelle drogue..._

_- Stop! Mais pour qui vous me prenez, enfin? Moi? Venir vous demander des choses aussi choquantes?..._

_- C'est vrai que vous auriez plutôt tendance à les faire sans rien demander..._

_- Quelquefois, si on veut sauver des vies, il vaut mieux ne pas être retardés par la bureaucratie ignorante!_

Marmonna t-il en s'asseyant normalement.

Sans répondre à la provocation, elle entreprit d'enlever sa veste et d'enfiler une blouse blanche.

_- Qu'est ce que c'est que çà?_

Demanda t-elle, en montrant les deux coupes pleines d'une substance brun foncé posées sur le sous-main.

_- Je vous ai observée aujourd'hui à la cafétéria. Vous n'avez pratiquement rien mangé... Pendant ma pause je suis allé faire un tour chez Robin's. Ils font la meilleure mousse au chocolat que j'ai jamais goûtée._

_- Mais je..._

_- Pas la peine de nier, je sais que vous adorez le chocolat... Et puis c'est un bon anti-stress._

_- Mais je ne suis pas..._

_- Ta ta ta! Une semaine que votre dernier roméo en date n'a pas mis les pieds chez vous. Vous dormez mal. Vous avez les yeux gonflés le matin et une mine de déterrée. Vous avez besoin d'un remontant._

_- House!!! Mais... mais vous m'espionnez, ma parole!_

_- Simple raisonnement logique... Et puis j'ai pas intérêt à ce que vous tombiez malade. Avec qui je me disputerais? Je suis accro vous savez!_

Fit-il en avalant un comprimé de Vicodin.

_- Je vois ça!_

Sourit-elle malgré elle.

Cet homme la surprendrait toujours. Arrogant, grincheux, insupportable... Mais tellement irrésistible lorsqu'il décidait, pour une raison ou pour une autre de sortir sa panoplie de séducteur (elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, mais elle était aussi sensible à son charme que les infirmières qui le suivaient des yeux dans les couloirs).

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil pendant qu'il s'emparait d'une des deux coupes, y plongeait sa cuillère, et la portait à sa bouche en fermant les paupières avec une expression de béatitude gourmande.

_- Hmmm! Ce mélange parfait de force..._

Il leva les yeux et son regard captura celui de la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

_- ... Et de douceur._

Poursuivit-il en sortant lentement la cuillère de sa bouche, la faisant glisser entre ses lèvres, savourant sa bouchée avec un plaisir manifeste.  
Elle déglutit avec difficulté, s'efforçant de ne pas baisser les yeux.  
Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il piochait délicatement une nouvelle cuillerée du nectar noir.

_- Tellement légère, à la fois ferme et onctueuse, fondant sur la langue comme une caresse..._

Cette fois, les orbes d'azur étaient fixés sur ses lèvres, entr'ouvertes malgré elle. Oui, elle ne l'imaginait que trop bien, le goût doux-amer du cacao mélangé à la caresse chaude sur/de sa langue...

Elle avait soudain l'impression que la température était brusquement montée de plusieurs degrés dans la pièce.  
Elle s'agita un peu sur son fauteuil et pour se donner une contenance, se saisit de la deuxième coupe.  
La friandise était tout simplement parfaite. A son tour, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour mieux en goûter toutes les saveurs.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il la regardait toujours et pendant un soupçon de seconde elle surprit une expression nouvelle sur son visage, aussitôt remplacée par l'habituelle petite étincelle ironique qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était d'humeur taquine.

_- Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de mon anxiolytique?_

_- Mmm! Je n'ai jamais mis vos compétences en doute...  
_  
Récupérant sa canne, il fit le tour du bureau pour se rapprocher d'elle :

_- Alors vous allez me l'accorder cette biopsie du cerveau?_

Avec un hoquet, elle se leva brusquement, comme mue par un ressort.

_- House!!!_

_- On se calme, je plaisantais!_

Il s'approcha encore plus près :

_- Vous avez du chocolat au coin de la bouche. Attendez..._

Il posa son doigt sur sa commissure. Figée, elle n'osait plus esquisser un mouvement, ses yeux noyés dans ceux de l'homme en face d'elle.  
Lentement, sensuellement, il fit glisser son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de le porter à sa bouche.

_- Voilà, vous êtes présentable! Au revoir Dr Cuddy!_

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux de frustration. Le diable emporte Grégory House!

Elle le rattrapa au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

_- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça, non?... On ne vous a jamais dit que le chocolat, c'est également aphrodisiaque?_

Il faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'elle le plaqua contre le mur.

C'était bien comme elle l'avait imaginé. Le goût doux-amer du cacao mélangé à la caresse brûlante de sa langue était plus enivrant que le plus fort des alcools.

A tâtons, sa main rencontra la tirette du store qui isolait le bureau vitré des regards...

******FIN**


End file.
